Hersey's chocolate
by Edariel
Summary: Story dedicated to Chocolate Day. Just a short fanfic with three characters: Dean, Sam and chocolate, actually :) One-shot. And yeah, it's in Russian. (And again, I'll be grateful if somebody helps me translate it, beta reading and everything, you know)


_Примечание автора: Это маленький драббл, one-shot, написанный на конкурс в ролевой игре. Конкурс был посвящен Дню Шоколада, собственно, на эту тему и нужно было написать пост, который лично у меня неожиданно перерос в фанфик. Ну, с дебютом меня, что ли. Мой первый фанфик :)  
_

* * *

Дин кинул взгляд на приборную панель, увидев, что бензин почти на нуле. Да, уж, что тут говорить: он любил Импалу всей душой, но жрала девочка действительно много. К счастью, в пределах видимости была небольшая заправка.  
Завернув к колонке, Винчестер заглушил машину и пошел к кассе. Это была маленькая станция буквально на две колонки, с минимаркетом два на два метра и самообслуживанием. Типичная, каких много в Америке. Дин толкнул скрипнувшую дверь и зашел внутрь, направившись к стойке. В здании было еще жарче, чем снаружи, даже несмотря на работающий из последних сил вентилятор: тот, казалось, просто гонял по кругу горячий воздух.  
- Девяносто пятый, 50, - бросил Винчестер скучающей девушке лет пятнадцати за прилавком, протянув свернутые 60 долларов.

Та кинула на него незаинтересованный взгляд, надула белый пузырь из жвачки, который быстро лопнул и, взяв деньги, отписала чек, и вернула сдачу, после чего продолжила строчить смс в телефоне. Дин развернулся и уже собирался выходить, когда его взгляд зацепился за стойку с шоколадными батончиками. Среди сникерсов, баунти и прочей ерунды лежали две плитки Hershey's.

* * *

Дин заканчивал разбирать продукты, когда на кухню с гордым видом прошествовал Сэм. Он молча, делая вид, что не замечает старшего брата, подошел к столу и попытался дотянуться до шкафа с кружками. Когда ему это не удалось, он подставил стул, взял кружку и, налив воды из-под крана, выпил. Все также не говоря ни слова и откровенно игнорируя Дина, Сэм поставил стул на место и с тем же гордым видом удалился. Дин, все это время следивший за действиями шестилетнего, лишь тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза, закрыл шкаф, куда он ставил ореховое масло, и вышел из кухни.

Он оперся о косяк, скрестив руки на груди и выжидательно смотря на Сэма. Тот в свою очередь сидел на диване и листал какую-то одну из своих огромного размера книг, очевидно не читая, но старательно делая вид. Дин постоял так еще с минуту, после чего закатил глаза и подошел к дивану, сев рядом с братом. Он схватил пульт и начал щелкать по каналам в попытках найти что-нибудь приличное. Таким образом следующие полчаса прошли в такой же тишине, в комнате слышались лишь звуки телешоу, шелест перелистываемых периодически страниц и, время от времени, наигранно тяжелые вздохи со стороны Сэма.

- Что ты будешь есть: макароны с сыром или бутерброд? - спросил Дин преувеличенно жизнерадостным голосом.

Молчание. Все тот же взгляд в книгу. Ясно, попытка провалилась.

- Сэм, - вздохнул мальчик. - Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Давай, заканчивай с этим, - он толкнул младшего в плечо, но тот просто сел в исходное положение. - Сэм! - вот теперь Дин действительно злился. - Хватит, а? - он встал с дивана, возвышаясь над братом.

Он видел, как нижняя губа младшего выезжает вперед и начинает дрожать. Тем не менее, вместо того чтобы разбудить в нем чувство вины, вся ситуация только разожгла в нем раздражение. Сэм дулся на него вот уже два часа и когда он входил в раж, то мог ходить так днями, строя из себя великомученика.

- Я врежу тебе сейчас, я обещаю.

Ну, угроза сработала. Ребенок таки соизволил поднять на него полные обиды и слез глаза. О да, и чистой ненависти.

- Мне повторить тебе еще раз? - они оба прекрасно понимали, о чем именно говорил старший.  
- Ну _почему_? - спросил вместо ответа Сэм дрожащим голосом. Это вопрос, который Дин слышал уже в миллионный раз за последние три часа.  
- Потому что у нас нет денег, ясно?! - сорвался Винчестер - Мы не можем позволить себе покупать все, что вздумается!

Господи, ну почему проклятый ребенок не мог понять такие _очевидные_ вещи?! Когда сегодня они пошли за продуктами, так как еда уже заканчивалась, Сэм увидел в магазине одного из тех избалованных детей, который топал ногами и выпрашивал у родителей шоколадку. Спустя пять минут рыданий, которые показались вечностью, что Дин уже готов был просто подойти и задушить орущее существо, мать все же сдалась и кинула плитку в яркой упаковке в корзину. И вот тогда Сэм тоже загорелся этой идеей. Сначала он нерешительно поинтересовался, не могут ли они взять одну, но когда услышал от брата тихое: "Нет, Сэмми, пойдем, нам нужно взять хлеб", - нахмурился и надул щеки, отказавшись двигаться с места. В итоге Дину пришлось чуть ли не насильно вытаскивать его из магазина и потом всю дорогу слушать один и тот же вопрос, изредка прерывающийся всхлипываниями и обвинениями. Сначала он пытался объяснять, потом кричал, но с середины пути он просто сжал зубы и шел до дома молча.

- У нас есть деньги! Я видел! - прокричал в ответ Сэм.  
- Их мало! И если мы потратим их на шоколад, то нам нечего будет есть!  
- Это нечестно! - он отбросил книгу на пол, скрестив руки на груди. - Почему другие дети едят шоколад, а я нет?! Линдси каждый день родители дают в школу шоколад!  
- Я безумно рад за Линдси!  
- Я ненавижу тебя! - бросил ему в лицо младший, уже вовсю рыдая.  
- Прекрасно! - крикнул в ответ Дин и, пнув диван, ушел на кухню. - Бутерброд или макароны, я последний раз спрашиваю, - ответом ему были лишь усилившийся вой из комнаты. - Значит, бутерброд.

Он достал продукты и начал готовить, размышляя о ситуации и только разжигая свое раздражение дальше. Дин любил своего брата, правда, но иногда он откровенно готов был убить его. С тех пор как Сэм вошел в очередной переходный возраст пяти-шести лет, он становился временами просто невыносимым. Как сегодня. Винчестер одернул руку и бросил нож, случайно порезавшись. Он сунул палец под холодную воду, ожидая, пока кровь остановится.

Остальной вечер прошел достаточно тихо. Сэм сначала принципиально не ел бутерброды, но в конечном счете голод все же взял верх. Мальчики еще пообижались друг на друга, но постепенно им обоим это надоело, и к вечеру младший уже забыл о шоколаде, сосредоточившись на своем домашнем задании.

На следующий день уроки у Дина закончились немного раньше (ну как, просто он считал, что английский язык и литература - нечто, совершенно не стоящее его внимания) и пока Сэмми был еще на занятиях, мальчик направился в маленький магазинчик рядом со школой. Сегодня, пока он был на математике и скучал, справившись с заданием раньше остальных, у него в голове родился план. Ну как план... Ничего, что он не делал бы раньше.

Дин зашел в минимаркет и сразу свернул в сторону дальних стендов, чтобы скрыться как можно быстрее и не попасться на глаза продавцу. На его счастье, именно там был прилавок со сладостями. Магазинчик был маленьким и старым, поэтому никакие камеры там не работали. Ну, по крайней мере, Дин надеялся на это. Он оглянулся по сторонам, и не заметив никаких лишних глаз, схватил шоколадку и сунул ее под толстовку. Хоть это не было первое его воровство, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, и Винчестеру хотелось просто сорваться с места и побежать, но это было бы самой большой его ошибкой и он знал это. Поэтому мальчик прерывисто выдохнул в попытке успокоиться и с максимально невозмутимым видом вышел из магазина, бросив взгляд на продавца, который все так же пялился в телевизор. Отойдя от маркета на достаточно большое, на его взгляд, расстояние, он наконец вытащил плитку, рассматривая на обертку. Hershey's, молочный. Улыбнувшись, Дин кинул сладость в рюкзак и двинулся к зданию младшей школы.

- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - произнес, улыбаясь, Винчестер, когда они с Сэмом пришли домой и пообедали.  
Мальчик прервал свой рассказ в мельчайших подробностях о сегодняшнем дне и взглянул на брата большими заинтересованными глазами:  
- Что есть?  
- Твои предположения? - приподнял брови Дин, улыбаясь шире.  
Ребенок задумался, после чего скривился:  
- Дин, не говори, что ты опять притащил мне паука, как в прошлый раз, - запатентованное сука-лицо не заставило себя долго ждать.  
- Это был крутой паук! - возмутился Винчестер.  
- Ты посадил его мне на волосы!  
Десятилетний рассмеялся, вспомнил визги Сэма.  
- Это не смешно!  
- Это немного смешно, - пожал плечами Дин, прикусив губу, чтобы перестать смеяться. - Но хорошо, нет, это не паук.  
- Тогда я не знаю, - произнес младший после еще минуты размышлений.  
- Хорошо, - мальчик открыл продуктовый шкаф, куда положил шоколад ранее, чтобы тот не растаял, и достал его, положив на стол перед Сэмом.

Тот сначала просто смотрел в ступоре на плитку, будто не понимая, что это такое. А потом поднял восхищенный взгляд на Дина.  
- Д-Дин... Э-это, _шоколад_? - спросил в неверии ребенок.  
Старший лишь кивнул, усмехаясь реакции. Сэм тоже широко улыбнулся, после чего, выйдя, наконец, из оцепенения, схватил сладость и начал аккуратно раскрывать ее, будто боясь порвать упаковку не в том месте. Когда он закончил, он отломил один кусочек и также медленно укусил. На его лице было написано чистое наслаждение. Вдруг ребенок резко остановился, посмотрев на брата. Он отломил еще один кусочек и протянул Дину.

- Нет, Сэмми, ешь. Я не хочу, - это была ложь. Конечно ему хотелось, но плитка была слишком маленькой и он не хотел забирать сладость у Сэма. Да, таким - довольным и счастливым - ему нравилось видеть брата гораздо больше, и это стоило того. Он вполне мог прожить без лишнего кусочка шоколада, если это означало продлить радость Сэма хотя бы ненадолго.  
- Бери, Дин. Я хочу, чтобы ты съел тоже. Миссис Браун говорит, что мы должны делиться. И я хочу поделиться с тобой, - с расстановкой, будто разъясняя элементарные вещи недалекому, сказал ребенок, настойчивее протягивая кусочек.  
Дин закатил глаза на это "Миссис Браун говорит" и посмотрел в глаза брату. Он увидел там _тот_самый_взгляд_ - взгляд, который говорил "я все решил и со мной бесполезно спорить". Снова закатив глаза, Винчестер все же сдался и взял дольку. Шоколад немного подтаял, пока был в руках у Сэма, и испачкал пальцы обоих, и Дин быстро бросил кусочек в рот, чтобы не перепачкаться еще больше. Сладость немедленно начала таять на языке, и, черт возьми, это было просто потрясающе. Естественно, это не был первый раз, когда они пробовали шоколад или что-то - нет, конечно, их отец не был монстром. Но денег всегда было в обрез, да и Джон редко задумывался о том, что его детям может быть нужно что-то вроде этого. Поэтому, да, это была редкость в их доме. Кусочек продолжал таять во рту, становясь всем мягче. Дин покатал его на языке, пытаясь продлить удовольствие, наслаждаясь вкусом. В таком виде шоколад был слишком сладким и от него хотелось пить, но его это абсолютно не волновало. Когда долька все же закончилась, Винчестер облизал пальцы и, потрепав волосы Сэма, пошел ставить чайник, зная, что брат скоро запросит пить.

* * *

_Дин подошел в прилавку и схватил одну плитку. Заплатив за нее, он, улыбаясь своим мыслям, двинулся к машине._


End file.
